As the amount of information that is collected and used by software programs has grown, the use of various types of data storage systems has correspondingly increased. Despite the availability of increasing amounts of storage capacity on individual computer systems, it is nonetheless desirable at times to store at least some data for use by a computer system on one or more other systems. However, existing systems for managing data storage have various problems.